2 by 4
by TheoutsidersGirk
Summary: SO you have read the book, It say Johnny was beaten with a two by four. weeell what if Pony was with him that night? what if dal had been walking by at the right time or was a little late? What if Johnnys dad mistaked Pony for Johnny cause he was drunk? WELL anwser these what if you! Read it c: Tehehe. Im a parinoid freak so it gonna be rated m :D AND then I will go on FROM THERE
1. The trouble

What if Pony was with johnny the night he got hit with a 2x4 ? what if he ducked and fell in a conner and his parents though Pony was Johnny? What if Dal had been walking by?

And start

2 by 4

Me and Johnny were going to his house to get a pack if weed cause he ran out. We walked in his house and then went to his room. I had never seen his house before the walls were a light cream color with dried blood on it. The floor was hard wood. In his room he kept his weed in a small draw in his dresser. He had a tiny bed with 1 white pillow and a cream colored blanket. That had blood and smelled of weed.

And he had a tiny stuffed dog in the Conner of his bed. We didn't talk much he grabbed a pack of weeds and we got out of his room to be greeted by his parents. There was a 2 by 4 in the Conner by the door to the kitchen. Johnny's dad walked over to us and shoved me in the Conner I was scared to death Johnny backed up and joined me there. Johnny's' dad grabbed the 2 by 4 and swung at Johnny but it missed. Johnny ducks UN ware it would hit me instead. It nailed me right in the face.

Johnny's dad misstated me for him and grabbed me and threw me in the Conner. I saw Johnny creep out the door and leave me. Johnny's dad took of his belt and started hitting me I the face with it.

Then he grabbed the 2 by 4 and wacked me in the back and then in the leg. I heard a huge crack and pain seized my right leg. I cried in pain and I heard the door open. I looked over to see dal and Johnny but a giant fist hit me in the face before they could help.

"Leave him alone!" Said a deep threating voice.

"I'm his father not you so shut it!" He barked.

"No you're not this is a poor defenseless boy" He snapped the punched him in the face.

Dal walked over to me and I was trying hard not to cry.

"Pony it's over now you can open your eyes." Dal soothed

"It's my entire fault Dal I should have known if I ducked the board would have hit him!" Johnny cried.

"No it's not, now go get Soda or Darry someone who can help me get him to moving." Dal barked.

"I can't move he b..broke my right leg." I choked out though the pain.

I saw Dal eyes widen and he picked me up and headed out the door. I was crying as we walked to my house. Dal tried to sooth me but it didn't work Johnny get stared at the ground I think he felt horrible. Dal got to the house he walked up the stairs onto the porch.

"Johnnycakes open the door." Dal commanded softly.

He opened the door and walked in. I saw Steve and evie making out and Two-bit watching Mickey Mouse. No one looked up so Johnny walked in and shoved all of them off the couch. And Dal set me on the couch. They didn't protest when they saw me in Dal's arms and I guess my face and body.

I heard a few people enter kind of loud and I whimpered. I had a huge head ache and Dal get messed up my hair and kept bandaging my up. It was Soda and Darry they didn't notice me at first the walked in the living room and looked at Dal and saw what he was doing.

"What the hell happened to him?" Darry yelled turning on Johnny.

"Leave him alone he didn't do I...t." I yelled then I passed out cold.

POV of Dal

Darry was just staring at pony wide eyed after he passed out.

What. What happened to him?" Soda asked

"My, my dad he though pony was me." Johnny croaked.

It's not your fault Johnnycakes!" I tried to convince him.

No one talked for a while we wrapped up his leg and got out Soda's old crunches. He'd need them for a while until his leg got better. I wanted to sleep on the couch and Pony was there Steve and Soda took his room. Johnny got sodas old room. Two-Bit and Darry got his room. I was stuck out here I grabbed up pony and layed down the set him next to me and slung my arm over him. I awoke to the sound of cheer then a hiss to keep quiet. I opened my eyes to see Two-bit watching Mickey and the gang staring at me .I looked down to see Pony cuddled ageist my bare chest.

"You guys better not tell anyone or I will break your arm!" I hissed.

They just nodded in agreement I looked down at Pone again and saw his green –gray eyes blink open. He looked like a five year old instead of 14. He yawned and a wondering look flicked over his face.

"How did you get up here with me?" He asked in a small voice

"Don't worry about it squirt." I said ruffling up his hair.

He tried to get up but I caught him before he fell.

"Buddy you need to walk on crutches so your leg can heal." I chuckled

"Oh." He said with a sigh

I think he was still think about last night because I saw him wince and Johnny walked out.

I helped pony use the crutches and walk around so me and him went to the movies and talked about last night. I got all the details I even winced at some parts. I felt bad for him and Johnnycakes.

Review if you want me to go on but I need to know so I am not wasting my time.


	2. A look at Johnny's side!

Johny ur up its ur turn to tell your haf of the tory :D (Bacisly i kown it will be intresting to see his side of it sooo here we go)  
Wait I needa add some thing Steve:Dumb ass you should't forget -He said as he rolled his eyes-  
I dont not as much as i want to I do not add the Outsiders

And go!

2 by 4 chapter 2 Pov of Johnny about chap 1

Me and Pony walked down the sidewalkto get some weed I ran had reached my house and we walked up the stairs and ran off to my room. I had heard it the dreaded noice but pony didn't I walked out of my room. I didt care much for it a tiny dresser and small bed I fall out of alot. Pony and I walked out ofmy room to be greeted by the devil of pain my shove Pony in the the conner I walked back to join him slowly.I saw him whipped around to the 2 by 4 that's almost awalys there in the conner he swung it I ducked i forgotingit would hit Pone.  
I heard a thump and I kewn what it would look like to Pone but i was just going to run for help I felt horrible. When i saw my father take off his belt and smack Pone in the face with it I saw a glimmer Streaking down his face. The i ran out of the house i was looking behinde me and I ran in to something with a chest like a rock. I fell but a strong pair of arms cought me then i heard a loud yowl of pain. I wasnt sure who was holding me i look up startled to see Dal with a pissed and confused face. I shot up and ran back to my house he followed. He yanked me back to get ahead I let him.

We shot though the door to see Pony get beat with a belt and cracked in the back and leg with a 2 by 4.

"Put him down!" Said Dal in a deep voise

"Your not his father!" He said or something like that I was focused on Pone.

Then my father hit him in the face and Dal responded on the dime with his fist mashing my my father's nose. He fell to the ground cupping his nose Dal kneeled down beside Pone I felt horrible. They talked as Dal ordered me to get his brother's but his leg was broke. So dal shot up and picked him up and ran to his house this time I got ahead of him and I opened the door and pushed Steve and evie off the couch. They lookedat Dal then to Pone the to me and didn't protest Soda and Dar had been out at buck's to hang with Tim shepared. They entered loudly they saw Dal wrapping Pone up I stood up to explain to dar. He whipped around and yelled at me Pone stood up for me I think he is the only one exepts Dal that understands.

I was waching Dal and Pone sleep toghter Pone liked Dal alot and Dal like him alot to. Then Two-Bit had to wake the poor fellow up.

"MICKY!" Two-bit cheered "Shut you god dam mouth!" I hissed solow i sounded like Dallas

But it was to late Dal was alredy up and Pony blinked his eyed open shortly affter.

"How did you get up here with me?" Pone asked "Dont worry about it squirt." Dal said with a wink

Pony winced at Dal's word when he told him he has to use crunchs. I ran out I couldn't take seeig him like that. The damn guy had to beat my best freind of all people!  
I couldn't take it I found the nearist soc and mashed my fist with is nose. The i felt two big hands on my waist.

"Stop Johnnycakes you don't wanna get in trouble!" Steve hissed in my ear

I didn't resond i just let them drag me away to the house. I sat on the couch dumbfounded and scared would Pone hate me? Would he never talk to me agien? I felt tears streak down my face. Stop crying! I yelled at my self I can't be crying I caused this. By being born by enterin their lifes I kewn his brothers blame me. I curled up in to a ball and stared at the blank t.v while Two-bit and Soda tryed to confort me.

Sorry it's short my mom been on my back about mth sooo nd i have wriiters block so don't stop rading cause it sucks please!


	3. Chapter 3 trouble

I am dumb I posted chaps of my other sorry I'm writing and posted them on this so sorry! Well they will tie in to this one but a few chaps to go yet.

I walk with Dal down the street and tell him about that night.

"Pone.. don't cry please." Dal says

I noticed I was sobbing and I just walk up to a walk and sit down.

"I...I was scared Dal I didn't think he could be any worse than the socs but I was wrong."I choke out.

Dal wraps his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder._ Why is he being so soft_ I wonder.

I slip into dreamless sleep. I feel someone pick me up. I snap my eyes open to see the bottom of Dal's chin.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask

"Kid you need that sleeps you had a rough few nights I could hear you scream." Dal confessed.

Dal still carry's me and I fall asleep again and I can hear Dally snort as I start to drift. I hear the squeak of a rusty door and a Aww most likely from Two-bit.

I can hear Dal sit down on the couch the lay me down next to him.

"When did you grow a heart under that stone?" Steve asks.

"Better watch your mouth or I will pop you." Dal hisses

"Sure I'm shaking in my shoes." Steve says with a grin.

They don't even know I'm up! I think to myself I stay quiet as this goes down.

"You wanna try?" Dal asks

"Sure." Steve hisses

Dal gets up and knocks my head off his leg.

"OW!" I hiss I have a deep cut on the side of my head.

Then I heard someone fall to the floor.

"Sorry there Pone I forgot your head was there." Dal says

"What ever." I hiss

I look to see Steve on the floor cupping his nose. I notice blood dripping out of the cut.

I get up and try and hope to the bath room but I fall only to be caught by Soda.

"Sit in the chair." Soda commands

Dar had gone to bed and Steve was fixing his nose.

"Don't even try to get up." Dal grumbles while he grabs a paper towel and hold It to my head.

Soda comes out with a bandage and a towel and rubbing alcohol.

"Your not cleaning it!" I hiss

"Grow up." Steve said rolling his eyes

"Shut up before I pop you again." Dal hisses

"I have to so don't even start." Soda commands

"Mickey's on!" Tow bit cheers.

"Tow-bit shut it." Dal snaps

"Ok ok I am quiet." He says

I feel Dal peel the towel of my cut. Then soda gently cleans it then puts the bandage on it. Its takes two bandages to cover up because I don't want gauze on my face.

"Soda can I stay home from school please." I beg

"Why?" He asks

"I don't want to go tomorrow." I say

"You Dar will say no to go to bed." Soda says

I trudge off to bed and in a few seconds I'm asleep in a little ball.

_The next morning!_

Soda wakes me up I get dressed in blue jeans an old shirt of sodas and grab my back pack.

"Hurry up buddy you're going to be late if you take any longer." Dar snaps

"Sorry." I grumble.

I hop in Two-bit car with Steve and Johnny. When we get to school I go straight to my locker. I open my locker my combos fast and easy its 19-19-20 I role my eyes at my own thoughts. I start walking to my class when I hear a very familiar voice behind me.

"He shrimp." Says Bob behind me

"What do you want?" I grumble.

"I just wanna chat." He says in a venomous tone.

"Ok." I say fearless.

He shove me against the locker and that went the fear shiver it way into my stomach. And places his hand on my neck with other hand the tossed my stuff to the side.

"Cant have any interruptions now can we? " He asks

"So down to the talk." He says with a slight grin.

"You ever show me up in class or talk to my girl again. You don't wanna see what I will do." He hisses I'm my ear.

"I never meant to." I stutter

He pulls me up and slams me into the locker again.

"I yeah right. I've seen you talk to me stare at her. You show me up in class and I don't like it you se-" He stars

"Put him down Bob." I hear a voice say

"How you going to make me." He hisses

I look over Bobs shoulder and see Steve.

"Steve don't your going to make it worse please." I beg

"No no let the mighty Steve handle this for you AGAIN!" Bob snaps

Bob let go and I slump to the ground. Steve walks over and pulls me up.

"Why didn't you tell me you idiot." He snaps

"I can handle it by myself." I say.

"Sure look how it turned out! Come on we got to go to class." Steve grumbles

Steve grabs my stuff and walks to are history class. When we get there we sit in are spots. Steve pretty smart but he doesn't take a lot of my classes. I set my head on my desk think about what Bob said.

"Pone doesn't feel too bad about what he said." Steve said patting my back.

"You don't know how it is not fitting in Steve I don't want you guys to have to stand up for me but you have to!" I snap.

"Pony Dal and Dar had to stand up for me a Soda a lot. I know how you feel bub." He says

"Class stops talking! I'm trying to teach." The teacher yells.

I feel a pencil stab me in my side.

"Ah!" I yelp

"Mr. Curtis you ok?" The teacher asks

"Peachy." I answer back

I hear socs laughing behind us I set my head on my desk.

_Will it __**ever**__ en? _ I ask myself. Then I feel another jab in my side and I fall on Steve.

"What the fucks wrong dude?" Steve asks annoyed.

'Nothing err just got dizzy." I lie.

I sit back up and then the though a paper at me. I read it and it's a threat note almost like bobs speech. Then I fell someone take it from my hands I see Steve reading the paper and he doesn't look so happy.

"Stop hiding stuff like this from us! Now what did you do that piss Bob off so bad! "Steve snaps

"I showed him up in class then he saw me talking to cherry and "Staring" at her." I confess

"Were talking to Darry and Dal." Steve says

"No! Please don't they will make it worse!" I hiss.

"Pony I am telling them! They can't just threaten you like this." Steve hisses and I have enough sense to shut up.

I feel another paper hit my back and the socs laughing. I bend down to get it. When I get it I unfold it and it says.

_ We will kill you greasy! You deserve it anyway._

I fold the note back up and set it on the table. Then I see Steve staring at me with curios eyes .

"What did it say this time?" He asks

"There going to kill me." I say

Steve picks up the note and shoves It in his pocket.

"We are talking to Dal and Dar after school." Steve command as the bell rings.

"Steve why would they want to kill me but not anyone else?" I ask

"I don't kown buddy. Come on lets go to lunch." He says

We walk outside and I see Johnny and Two-bit waiting for us.

"Pony I forgot to ask you something why did you fall on me in history?" Steve asks.

"I told ya I got dizzy!" I snap but I gave it away rubbing my side

Two-bit pulls up my shirt and sees where the tip of the pencil cut me.

"Where'd this come from?" Two-bit asks

"Some socs from history keep poking my with a pencil." I said with a sigh.

"Let's go get some food and talk about it on are way there." Steve grumbles

We all got in Two-bit car and Steve starts yelling at me.

"PONY you got to tell us me these things! We can help Pony!" Steve yells

"Will you lay off you sound like Darry!" I yell back

"Pony I didn't mean to yell at ya it just makes me frustrated. I wish they would target me or Two-bit but they seem to pick you." Steve confesses

"I know , we need to get back for class." I state

We start heading back to school and I hop out and go to my locker to exchange my books.

"I guesses you met my friends." Jeered a familiar voice

"We already talk this morning so move." I snap

" Why did you say to me?" He asks throwing my book to the ground.

"I told you to move!" I snap again

"Well you decided to run your mouth the wrong way." He chuckles and slams he against the locker

"Just leave me alone Bob ." I say shoving him back.

"Oh you didn't just do that." He says swinging his fist.

"Steve!" I yell before his fist hit me and slams me back against the locker.

I felt Bob pick me up by my shirt while I cup my mouth and nose.

"Still feeling brave there shrimp?" He asks slamming me back

"I guess I am ." I hear a voice say.

Bob whips back and I see Two-bit standing there . One of the first times I ever saw him not smiling. Bob places his hand on my throat and glares at two-bit.

"I'd let him go if I were you. Just a heads up." He says casually.

"Why you don't scare me."Bob chuckled

"let Him Go." Two bit says venomously

Bob dropped his hold on my throat and I fell down in a pile. My nose and mouth were bleeding.

"This time bud." Bob growls

A two-bit walks up to me and helps me up.

"Why didn't you yell for one of us?" Two-bit asks

"I did I yelled for Steve. Can I go to the bathroom now."I ask

"Yeah come on." Two-bit said dragging me towards the Bathroom.

I rinse my mouth out with water and hold a paper towel to my nose . I walk outside and two-bits there chatting with a girl.

I go to my locker and pack my bag I stuffed my bag with all my binders I need for homework. And ran off and I ran in to a guy who shoves me to the ground and laughs and walks off,. I notice its Dave one of Bob's friends. I get up and walk out to the car.

"What happened to your nose it's swollen?" Steve asks as Two-bit wiggled in the seat.

"I ran into Bob again and I tried to call you but I guess you were already gone." I confess

"Then Two-bit saved me." I finished

"Oh I'm sorry I-" Steve started

"Its all right you can't be there every day." I grumble

We drive home in silent's we pull up at the curb of my house and hop out. I looked down and went though the door.

"He pony you home took forever!" Soda said

"You going to look at me buddy or stare at the ground." Soda said pulling my chin up.

He gasped as he saw my nose and got some ice.

"How did this happen Steve, two-bit?" Soda growls.

"Bob and pony had a little run in" Steve says

"Hey guys." Dal says as he walks in.

"Hey." I reply back.

"What happened to your nose buddy?" Dal asks

"Ur. Bob punched me when I shoved him because he was holding my throat." I confess

"Wow I don't want to see Dar's face when he sees it." Dal snorted

"Dal I need to show you something." Steve says

"Please Steve don't." I beg

"Here read these." Steve says giving Dal the threat notes to him.

Dal reads the first one and looks straight at me. I guess he read the one with my name in it. The he unfolds the second note and reads it. And stares at me.

"Why didn't you want me to read these?" He asks

"I don't know." I mumble

"I got to settle this." Dal snaps

"No don't you will make it worse!" I beg.

"How?" Dal asks

"He will just beat me up more!" Ok just stay out of it." I yell and run to my room.

I curl up in a ball on mine and sodas bed. When I feel someone sit on the edge of my bed.

"Pony I just want to help." Dal said

"Well you're just going to make it worse." I mutter

I feel hot tears run down my face.

"Why'd he choose me Dal why me to beat on?" I ask the tear now pouring down my face.

"Because you're small and easy to pick on." He said ruffling my hair.

I sit up and put my head on Dal's shoulder and try to stop crying.

"Sh pone it going to be ok." Dal sooths

"No when I try to stand up to him it just gets worse." I cry

I fall asleep with my head on Dal's leg and him stroking my hair like Soda does. I feel someone move me and put me under the covers.

When I wake up I'm curled against Soda I hear Dar coming in to wake Soda up for work.

"Soda get up and get pony up too!" He yells

"Ok." Soda yells back.

Soda shakes me and I sit up and go get dressed after I take a shower. I sit on the couch waiting for Two-bit or Steve to come.

"Hey I'm here!" Two-bit yells.

"Hurry up were going to be late!" I here Steve yell.

I run out to the car and hoped in and then Two-bit followed a little slower. Steve peeled off in to the road and speed off toward the street.

Once we got to the school I got a scared feeling.

"Calm down Pony." Johnny says

"Yeah you're sweating buckets." Steve muttered

"Didn't get a lot of sleep." I confessed

Once we had to go in at get ready for class I made a bee line for my locker. But Bob was there before me I felt sweat drip down my back. I walked over to my locker and set down my back pack..

"So you told you little friends on me huh." Bob says

" No now move out of my way." I snap

"Were you mouth come from the last few days." He says as he slam me against the locker.

"Let me go." I snarl

"You don't scare me shrimp." He snorts

I shove him back and press my back against the locker scared breathless.

"You little shit you will pay for that." He said snapping him fist back and letting it fly forward.

"Ow!" I scream as I hit the floor when his fist hits my eye.

"You wanna be so brave now "He hisses as he holds my throat

I felt tears run down my face as he threatens me more.

"You going to cry now! Baby you going to cry to your friends." He hisses

"Leave me alone." I choke out

"Why this is to much fun." He said

Bob slaps me across the face before I come do anything. I feel the tears stream down my face. Bob gets up and leaves I stare at the ground as I cry.

"Pony you ok?" A familiar r voice asks.

I lift my head up slightly to see Johnny standing there with my books I guesses I left in the car.

"Pone look at me." He commands

"Ok." I say looking up

"Come on were going to Steve. " He says dragging me by the arm towards Steve's locker.

Johnny finally got me there and I had my head facing down again.

'What you kids need?" He asks

"Look at pony's face." Johnny says

Steve grabs my chin and pulls it up. I close my eyes tight why did this happen to me .

"Pony come on." He says dragging me towards the bathroom

Steve wets a paper towel and cleans up my face. I wince at he touches my black eye.

"Dar is going to skin me alive."Steve says

(END OF Da day c )

I walk to Steve's car and hop in and we drive off. I can see Dar ry's home and Soda. I give a long sigh as we come to a stop and hop out of Steve's pick up. I walk in the house after everyone else's. I see Dal laying on the couch and Soda sitting in the chair and Dar in the kitchen.

"Hey pone." Dal says

"Hi." I say lifting my head up

"What happened to your eyes babe?" Soda asks

"Err." I stutter trying to think of something to say.

"Bob punched him again. Johnny comes to my locker dragging him over.

"What!?" Dar snaps

"Bob punched me." I have a huge head ache and I feel like I will pass out. the yelling isn't helping me.

"I'm going to lie down." I grumble

Before I even get to the room I pass out and hit the floor with a Thump.

_THAT'S A WRAP _

Its took me forever my pc restarted that's to auto save it saved half of it -_- He he I have a thing for cliff hanger it love it when a book leaves you wondering. So review help me with my writing tell me what you like and dislike about it and follow it if you wanna keep reading. PEACE

(I do not even though I wish I did I do not own the outsiders.)


End file.
